Tying Up Loose Ends
by Abbyilr
Summary: Story Summary: This is the summer that Peter is going to tell Y/n about how he feels, but when an unexpected tragedy occurs on their trip to Europe, Y/n gets caught up in matters that are way beyond her wildest beliefs. Story Warnings: Drugging / Kidnapping / Paranoia / violence / Stockholm syndrome / angst / fluff (eventually) Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader
1. You Weren't Supposed To See That

**Chapter One: You Weren't Supposed To See That**

You had never been more excited to be going on a trip you Europe this summer, especially because it would be a whole summer spent with your crush. Peter Parker. You had been in the same class as peter since the first day of kindergarten, and since then you've been trying to get him to notice you. This was it, you were going to tell him how you feel.

The trip had been going good so far, you had made it to Venice, and while there you saw a strange hero fighting off this large water monster. You overheard your classmates calling him Mysterio. Now you were on your way to Prague, the tour company had added it to your trip because they had found extra money for other excursions.

"Alright kids, go get settled into your room and we'll all meet back in the lobby in fifteen minutes to talk about our plans for tonight." Mr. Harrington said. MJ and I walked up the stairs to our rooms and I began to unpack. Once I was finished I waiting outside MJ's room for her to finish when Peter walked by.

"Hey Peter." you say

"Hey Y/n, you waiting for MJ?"

"Ya, she's taking so long. MJ hurry up!" you shout while banging on her door.

"I'll wait with you, Ned's with Betty so I'm basically alone."

"Well if MJ doesn't come out in the next five minutes then I"m leaving her." you say loud enough for her to hopefully hear.

"Let's go." MJ says blankly as she walks out of her room.

You and Peter follow behind her and meet up with everyone in the lobby.

"Alright everyone, the company has given free tickets to go see the opera tonight. So I need everyone to go get dresses fancy and well meet back here at 9:30"

Everyone groans, except Ned who thinks it's going to be culturally educational.

Walking into the opera house you see that it's completely empty, except for a few pairs of old couples.

"Hey, Peter" you tap his shoulder, startling him in the process. "Sorry."

"Hey Y/n."

"I was wondering if you wanted...to uh... sit together?" I stutter out.

"Ya… ya totally." he replies.

"I'll save you a seat." you say walking away to find seats in the front row with the rest of your class.

The opera has started and peter hasn't come to sit. Ned said that it was because he was feeling sick, but you have a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach that something is going to go wrong. So you sneak out of the opera house into the busy street to find Peter.

Walking into an open courtyard filled with carnival rides and people you notice the ground start to shake and split open. A bright yellow glow blinds you and you hear the screaming of people. Watching everyone flee causes you to start panicking, you run and find a building to hide behind. Peeking out from behind your hiding spot you see him… Mysterio. And a new guy, in an all-black suit. He looks a little like Spiderman, but it can't be. He's back in New York, right?

Once the battle was won you keep watching from, something seems odd about everything that happened. Once you saw Mysterio and the new guy leave you walked out onto the scene of the battle. Looking around you notice a device laying on the ground covered in webs. You had already had your suspicions that Peter might be Spdierman, but now you were almost certain. You start to walk your way back to the hotel room to confront Peter about his mysterious disappearances this summer.

Walking up the stairs you head towards Peter's room you can hear voices from behind the door. It sounds like MJ, what is Mj doing in Peter's room. Your mind has a tendency to wonder and you immediately thought the worst. You ran to your room trying to calm yourself down. Sobbing a little into the mattress you hear a knock at your window. You look up to be met with the eyes of the one and only Mysterio. You wipe your tears walk over to let the hero in.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard you crying."

"Ya, I just think I'm overreacting about my friend seeing the guy Ilike… why am I telling a complete stranger about my problems." you say "You probably have bigger problems to worry about."

"I never mind checking up on people, my job is to make sure people like you are ok." he says with a smile. "And you can call me Quentin."

"Alright Quentin, thank you for checking on me." you reply.

Then a thought comes to mind, and you went to get the device from beside the bed.

"I was there when you guys were fighting that big monster, and when I was leaving I found this." You show him the device. He sighs a heavy sigh.

"Fuck…. Shit." He rubs his hand over his face.

"What's the problem? What's wrong?" you ask

"No one was supposed to find out, and if you know then he definitely knows." he exclaimed.

"You're starting to scare me." you say.

"I'm sorry Y/n but I have to do this." he says as he stalks his way over to you.

"How do you know my name, I..I.. never told you." you mumble.

You try to run towards the door, but he catches you by the arm and yanks you back. He holds you tight against his chest, and you feel a pinch and sting in your neck. You start to lose the feeling in your legs, and the feeling continues to travel up your body until your laying limp against Quentin.

"Why are you doing this?" you ask

"Well Y/n, now that you know that Mysterio is a sham I have to kill you." he whispers in your ear.

You can feel the tears building in my eyes.

"But because Peter parker, or should I say Spiderman, has a crush on you, I can use you as leverage to lead him to his doom."

Your heart is pounding in your ears, you can barely comprehend what you've just been told before Quentin whisks you away.

"Y/n! Y/n!" Peter shouts as he's knocking frantically on your door.

"What does Y/n have to do with any of this?" MJ asks.

"I told Quentin about my crush on her, and if he finds out we know his secret he might try to hurt her." he replies. Peter keeps pounding on your door when MJ sighs heavily.

"Move over." she says.

MJ starts to pick the lock on your door with one of her hair pins and the lock pops open.

They both rush in and start frantically looking around for you, when peter notices that the window is open, peter knows that you never leave your window open at night, because of the many times he stopped by your apartment to check on you while on patrol.

"He definitely has her… he took her… HES GONNA HURT HER!" Peter shouts, the panic is starting to set in. He holds his head in his hand and starts to hyperventilate.

"We're going to find her Pete, we are going to get her back." MJ says trying to calm Peter down.

But all Peter can do is think about what he's going to do to Quentin when he finds you.

**I hope you really liked this first chapter, and I'm really excited to get back into writing. I don't know when I'm going to be updating this next because I am very busy but I will try to update as much as possible. I am really excited about this story and were its going. I really enjoy feedback so leave me comments or dm me. **


	2. You Were Supposed To See That

**Chapter Two: You Were Supposed To See That**

Cold. the cold concrete underneath you is all you can feel as you start to wake up. Then the realization of what happened last night sobers you up. Flying up to your feet you are met with a feeling of resistance at your wrist. You look down to see that you are handcuffed around a pole in the middle of this bunker type room. You frantically start looking around of anything that might be able to help get the cuffs off, you find nothing. Falling back down to the floor in defeat you can't hold your emotions back, and the tears start to well up in your eyes.

"Well looks like someone is finally awake,"

You turn around to meet the face of your captor, only to find that he's not there. Your eyes are flickering all around you, but you still can't find the face that matches the menacing voice.

"You see Y/n, I know you can be a very paranoid and anxious person, which is going to make this next part much more fun,"

The room goes pitch black, and the pit in your stomach makes itself very much known. They when you hear the sound of muffled screaming. You turn around to meet the swollen red eyes of Peter Parker. Tied to a wooden chair, gagged with a cloth, just out of your reach.

"Peter!" you call "Oh my god! Peter, what'd he do to you?"

Looking Peter up and down you notice how broken and defeated he looks.

Peter is able to spit his gag out, your eyes swell with tears again, looking to cloth all you see it white stained with red.

"Y/n, why won't you help me?" he croaks. "Don't you see Y/n, I'm dying you need to help me," His coughs turn into coughing fits as you sit unable to help him.

"I can't," you start to hyperventilate "I can't, I can't get to you,"

"Y/n I need your help, why won't you help me? Don't you love me,"

"I do Peter, I do, but I'm stuck, I can't get out of the cuffs," you sob.

You can hear Quentin laughing maniacally, but you can't pinpoint his location.

Then out of the corner of your eye, you see a shadow move behind Peter. His whimpers and cries, along with your sobs will the room, all until you hear the sound of a gun cocking. And Quentin slowly walks up behind him.

"Peter!" you shout, but all you got in return was the sound of a gunshot.

A scream ripped through your raw throat at the sight of the bullets exit, Peter's forehead. Your wrists were raw and bloody from the amount of pulling you've been doing on the cuffs.

"Please, no." you sob " This can't be real, Peter wake up!"

"Y/n?" you turn around and are met with the distorted face that of MJ. she was also tied to a chair.

"Oh my god, MJ? How did he get you?"

"Y/n how could you let that happen to Peter?" she asked you with a stunned expression like she couldn't believe you had let that happen, even if it was beyond your control.

"What… MJ what do you mean?" openly sobbing.

"How could you do this to him Y/n? This is all your fault,"

All your emotions of sadness, anger, and confusion blend together with the physical pain you are feeling and all you can do is cry.

This went on for _**2 Days**__._

When Quentin came to check on you he found the skeleton of the person you used to be. Lying on the floor, clothes soaked in sweat, face red and eyes swollen from the amount of crying, wrist bloody and raw from all your struggling.

"Please… s-s-stop, I can't take it anymore," you say breathily.

"Why? I've been having so much fun," he teases. He reaches out to caress your cheek and you flinch at his touch.

"So sensitive, so broken," he whispers, and you whimper at his words. Because you knew they were true, you were so broken.

"Peter will come to save me, I know he will," you say with a shaky voice.

"How could he, you don't know what to believe anymore," then it hit you. You didn't know what to believe, you had watched the light leave Peter's eyes so many times that you had no way of knowing if any of those were real. The tears start to well in your eyes as you think about how you may never get the chance to tell Peter how you feel.

Before you could comprehend what was happening, you could feel your chains move, at this point you are so numb that you couldn't even feel the dried blood crack as he removed the handcuffs. Quentin picks you up bridal style and carries you into a new room with a king-size bed. He lays you down and you feel the plush pillow under your head and you fall asleep. All the exhaustion and emotion you have been feeling over these past two days came crashing down on you, causing you do fall into the deepest sleep you've ever had.

When you wake up you feel something cold around your neck, you reach up to remove it and you realize that it is a metal collar, frantically trying to remove it, you are given a mild shock.

"Ahhh, what the fuck," you exclaim and it gives you an even more intense shock.

"Fuck!" grasping at your neck, you try to soothe the pain.

"Oh Y/n, sweet little Y/n, did you really think I was just going to surrender my complete control over you?" Quentin asks in a mocking tone.

"Why are you keeping me here, how am I of any use to you?" you ask.

"You see Y/n, Peter cares about you, and if my plan is going to work I need you as bait," He says while stalking how way over to you. Once he's close enough he grips your throat tight enough to impact your regular breathing.

"So I suggest you follow my commands, or you just might not make it out alive," he whispers in your ear. "If I have to tell you more than once, the shocks will become worse and worse."

He lets you go and you struggle to regain your breath. Messaging your throat trying to soothe the ache.

"Now let's practice shall we," he says as he returns to his seat on the other side of the room. "Come here...dog," he commands. You start to get up from the bed and walk in his direction, but he stops you.

"Hands, and knees," you hesitate, and he notices. Soon after a shock went through your body intense enough to knock you down to your knees.

"Hurry along now, I wouldn't want to keep me waiting," He smirks.

Peter has been trying to track down Quentin's whereabouts for days now and can't seem to find anything. He's been trying to contact Fury to tell him about Quentin, but he hasn't been able to get ahold of him. Peter is on the verge of giving in when he receives a call from an unknown number.

"Parker?" the person on the other line asks.

"Oh god, Mr. Fury I've been trying to reach you for days,"

"I've got some things to discuss with you," he says. "Meet me at this address,"

Just as he says that peter gets a text with the address of a S.H.I.E.L.D secret headquarters located in London.

"You got it?" Fury asks.

"Ya, Mr. Fury I need to tell you something about Myst-"

"Good," Fury hangs up immediately. Peter looks back to his phone stunned. He shrugs it off and starts to make his way towards the headquarters.

Walking up to the front of the building Peter sees Nick waiting for him out front.

"Parker, come on in, let's talk," He says. Peter follows Nick through the building to a conference room, the whole walk there Nick was informing Peter that They have been having suspicions about Quentin. Once both he and Peter are in the room Nick locks the door.

"So Peter, why don't you tell me some of the suspicions you've been having," Nick asks.

"Well, I-I, um" He stutters at the thought of what Quentin may be doing to you. He takes a deep breath and remembers that he has a job to do.

"I found out that he's been using projectors to trick us into believing he was a superhero," Peter stops mid-sentence.

"And I think my friend Y/n found out when I went to go check on her before I went to bed…" He lied " I found another one of these on the floor of her room, and her window was busted open, and I'm really worried about her," he holds a sob back as tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

Nick gives Peter a sympathetic look. "We're going to find her, ok shes going to be ok," Nick says trying to comfort an emotional Peter. "Did you tell anyone else?" He asks. Peter gaze falls to the floor. "Who'd you tell?" he asks again.

"My friend Ned, and MJ, Ned might have told his girlfriend Betty too but I don't know," Peter lets out a sigh of relief.

Peter looks up at Nick and gives him a nod. Peter looks past Nick only to see one of Quentin's drones outside of the window, pointed at Nick.

"Look out!" Peter shouts. But before he could shove Nick out of the way and bullet gets him right in the back of the head.

"Hey Pete," Quentin says "So you found me out, bummer we're starting to have so much fun Y/n and I," Quentin says as he steps out of his fake green fog

"What the fuck did you do to her, where is she?"

"She's a fast learner Parker, I see why you like her," he taunted.

"You better shut your mouth or I-" he's cut short when Quentin snaps his fingers and sends Peter falling into darkness.

"See Pete, I'm going to make your worst nightmares come true,"

Peter falls flat onto the concrete, the wind being knocked out of him in the process. While he attempts to get back up peter finds himself back in his school hallways. He can see Quentin's silhouette as he walks away. Peter starts to sprint towards him only to run into another wall. He stumbles back only to find himself falling again, but this time landing into a snowglobe bowl, he looks up only to see that Quentin had grown ten times his size, and is looming over him. But before Peter can do anything he drops the globe and Peter falls back down to the ground.

Stumbling back up Peter huffs trying to regain his breath, he realizes that the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was all fake, and they are in an old abandoned warehouse.

"Show yourself Beck, come out and fight me like a man," Peter shouts. He's turn around frantically trying to find Quentin, when he comes face to face with rows and rows or Mysterio lined up and ready to attack. Peter starts to run the other way only to be stopped when he fell down face-first onto the ground, getting back up onto his hands and knees he is met with the gravestone that of his mentor and the only father figure he had in his life, Tony.

"Maybe if you had been better, you could have saved him," he says faking a sympathetic voice.

Then all of a sudden a hand shoots up out of the grave, only to be followed by a skeleton wearing the Ironman suit. It starts to chase after Peter, Peter tries to swing his way out of the illusion, only to find that webs are not attaching to anything and he is all of a sudden flung across the room and out of a second-story window, landing outside on his back. Trying to regain his breath all Peter could do was cough and cough.

Quentin starts to saunter over to Peter, with a saddened look on his face.

"Peter bud, I'm sorry but I can't have you messing up my plans," He says. Peter is scooting back trying to get as much distance between them as possible. Once he regains his strength a bit he is able to get back up on his feet and in a fighting stance.

"Peter I have plans for this world, one the Avengers are obsolete," Peter continues to back away, and beck keeps following him until he has peter standing on train tracks.

"Goodbye Pete," is the last thing Peter heard before the train came through.

**I hope you guys really liked that chapter and I'm sorry if it goes a little all over the place I was just really excited to write this. I also know that some of the events that take place in this chapter may happen out of order, I was trying my best to remember. Like I have said before, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully, it will be soon. P.S. I just have to say that I don't own the rights to any of the characters, or places and in some cases events that happen in this series, all right belong to the original owners. **


	3. London Bound (final)

You didn't know how long Quentin had been gone, but by the time he was back he was fuming. You were laying on your side of the bed that you both now share, share is an over exaggeration; more like forced to share. Your wrists were bound to the head board. He stalked his way over to you and slowly reached his hand to grasp your neck, he kept a tight hold on you while his cold dead eyes bore into you.

"Do you want to know why I'm so angry?" He asks, his grip on you becoming tighter. All you can do is give a struggled nod.

"Well it seems your little crush has blabbed about my plans to more than one other pesky hormonal teenagers," He says as your face starts to turn bright red from the lack of oxygen.

You can almost see the vein in his forehead pop out as he begins to untie your hands, this only means one thing. He finally releases his hold on your throat and begins to drag you by your arm to the end of the bed, where he tied you back to the end bedpost with your back facing him. Once you were secured he walked behind him to grab the carving knife he had custom made.

That night you ended up with more cuts than when he came home. You spent that night with tear stained cheeks and a sore and bloody back. Once he was done using you to let go of some steam, he plopped down onto the bed and passed out almost immediately. He left you at the end of the bed, you shirt now sticking to you as the blood dries on you back, your cheeks are covered in your tears, your tears only encouraged him to keep going so you try your best to stifle the sobs. But it always ends the same.

In the morning when you woke up Quentin was gone, but he left the door to you room open. From your post you could hear what sounded like arguing.

"Replay the sequence again!" You heard what sounded like Quentin shouting. "It has to be perfect or no one with believe it," He screams

You are able to see a little bit of what is happening through the door. From what you could make out it looked like the fight scene from Prague.

'What the hell' you thought to yourself. You continue to listen and watch as the scene played on.

"Stop - Stop the sequence, what - what the fuck is that?" he asks

"What do you mean?" a man grumbles.

"There's a glitch there, so what the fuck is happening," he asks

"It looks like one of the projectors is still missing, it should be fine though," he responds.

"What do you mean "It should be" it has to be," Quentin all but yells back.

The man gives a mumbled response back and they continues with the simulation.

"Alright everyone let's get packed, we have to be ready to leave for London in five hours!" Quentin shouts, and you can hear the sound of people rushing away.

Then the stomping becomes louder and you try to look like you were sleeping. You hear him shut the door and him dragging his trunk over to his dresser to start backing. Once you have felt that enough time has passed you start to pretend to wake up. Quentin doesn't seem to notice that you've awoken, or maybe he doesn't care, but you are the first to make it known.

"What's happening," you say in a groggy voice.

He doesn't answer you, he just continues to pack his stuff.

Once all of his stuff has been pack he sat himself down on the end of the bed with a cloth and bottle. And without saying anything pours the liquid into the cloth and starts to move it closer to your face.

"What are you doing," you say with a shaky voice. But he still doesn't say anything.

Unable to get any further away he reaches his hand behind your head to hold you in place. The cloth is over your mouth and nose now, you try not to breath it in, but that only works for so long. And before you know it you've passed out.

When Peter woke up, he found himself in a jail cell surrounded by three men. They had wrapped him in one of their jerseys and had given him a new shirt, because the police guard had his stealth suit. Using his super human strength to break the cell lock and escape. Once outside he found a phone and called Happy.

Once Happy had arrived with the Stark jet Peter made him prove it was him, and then proceeded to fill Happy in on his situation. Peter told him how Mysterio was a fraud and the he had you as hostage. Happy and Peter then began to figure out where his class trip had ended up, which wasn't hard because Flash had been live streaming the whole time. Looks like Peter is on his way to London.

One you woke up you found yourself located in a long corridor were you had been tied to the had rail to ensure you couldn't escape. A couple feet away from you stood Quentin dressed in a morph suit with a parchal glass bowl like the one Mysterio wore. He was giving orders left and right, that's when you notice out the window the huge storm that was heading your way. Your first reaction was to be terrified, but you knew it was all an illusion. When Quentin turned around he noticed the discomforted look on you face.

"What's wrong honey," he said smugly.

"Why are you doing this, do you know how many people are going to day because of this," you scream

"It's a small price to pay for the amount of fame and attention I'm going to get after Mysterio saves the world,"

"You're sick," I sob.

"That might be so, but you won't be here to see it, because you are the main event," he smirked.

"You my dear will be the damsel in distress, who Mysterio will try to save from the elementals, and ultimately fail," He said.

Your heart rate picked up ten fold and he left you to be swallowed whole by your anxiety.

That's when you saw it, a flash of red and black. Both you and Quentin looking up to see Peter flying through the air.

"Fuck!" Quentin said under his breath. You can tell by Quentin's reaction that it probably isn't apart of his act, but you can't be sure. You can't stop from quaking in fear that you might have o endure the death of Peter for the millionth time. He's played so many tricks on your brain that the lines between reality and illusion is blurred.

Peter sees that you are in the tunnel with Quentin and starts to for a plan to save you.

"E.D.I.T.H.," Quentin says,

"Yes, how may I help you," she replies.

"Ya I need you to send the drones after Peter, he's trying to attack me," quentin says rather calmly to E.D.I.T.H..

"This can't be real," you say the panic starting to set in, and you are full blown hyperventilating.

Quentin doesn't pay any attention to you, he is just focused on the battle at hand.

All of a sudden you see Peter being flung to the ground and he hits the pavement with a hard smack. All of the drones are hovering over top of him, and Quentin is about to give the instruction to terminate Peter when you kick him out Quentin out from underneath himself, causing him to send the drones flying in the other direction, which gives Peter a change to escape.

Quentin gets up and back hands you across the face, then unties your restraints, still keeping your wrists imoble.

"I guess you're going to have to go on stage sooner than I expected," He says while dragging you over to the open part of the tunnel that one of the drones made. You are kicking and screaming the whole way but once he gets you over there he hooks your restraints back up to one of the drones.

"E.D.I.T.H. enable final phase," he says. All of a sudden the drone takes flight with you dangling from the bottom, it keeps going up above the disastrous illusion of the storm. From the ground Peter can here your screams and pleas for help. All the rage he was feeling towards Quentin turns into the fuel he needs to save you, and without thinking Peter starts to use the drones to fly himself up to you.

Once the drone has reached the height of the London Bridge it hovers there for a moment so you can see the mess Quentin has caused. Then it drops you. AllPeter can hear are your screams as he watches you descend. Peter uses one of the drones to hurl himself towards you. Crashing into you Peter uses his webs to safely land you and himself on the roof of the tunnel Quentin is still in. And when you aren't paying attention a drone comes flying through and knocks both you can Peter onto the floor, where Quentin had been waiting patiently for your return. Quentin runs over and grabs you before Peter has a chance to focus.

"Hey pete," he says maniacally, holding the same knife from earlier to your throat.

"Let.. her.. Go," Peter says trying not to cough up too much blood.

"No can do, but if you want her, come and get her," He says holding the knife closer to you throat. The drones flood the tunnel and create the illusion the Peter is alone.

Watching from the outside of the illusion you see Peter destroy drone after drone after drone, until all that's left is the three of you. Once Peter is out of the illusion he darts his way towards you, but not before Quentin has the chance to stab you in the chest. Running to your side Peter holds you close you him, but he feels something a little off. Quentin has run off and all Peter is worried about it you.

"Y/n… Y/n, god please be ok, please," he sighs. That's when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand and he sends an electrified web in the direction of the true Quentin Beck. How has been hiding behind an illusion the whole time. Quentin is tazed and stunned while PEter looks around for the real you. He sees you were Quentin had left you tied to the hand rail in the tunnel. Peter runs over to you and frees you. That's when you slump into him arms and break down.

"I thought you were dead," You sob into his shoulder.

"I thought you were too," He say huffing a sigh of relief.

Peter gets back up and goes to take E.D.I.T.H. back from Quentin before he can cause anymore damage. Before he can Quentin sets one drone to fire in a last stitch effort to kill Peter, but Peter ducks out of the way and it hits Quentin right in the stomach.

"Why do all of this?" Peter asks.

"You see Peter people need to believe, and right now they will believe anything," he replies.

"E.D.I.T.H. terminate all drone commands,"

"Are you sure," she asks

"Yes,"

Peter makes his way back over to you and lifts you to your feet.

"I'm so glad your ok, I don't know what I would've done if he has hurt you," Peter whispers to you.

"I love you Y/n," he says

It took all of the strength you had left to pull Peter into a searing kiss. His lips soft against you own. Once you break apart you stand there holding each other.

I love you too," you whisper back.

After everything that happened in London you and Peter became a couple. Peter was helping you deal with the aftermath of what Quentin had put you through, you had yet to tell Peter everything that happened, it was too much for you to handle. Maybe one day you would find the courage to share the most intimate details with your boyfriend, but until they you were happy.

**Thank you so much for reading this story, this is one of the first ones I've ever written so I really enjoy the feedback. And let me add that I know this chapter might go a little all over the place, I was super excited to write and I think it's good. I kind of have been thinking of writing a sequel to this were we get into how Peter and the reader are handling life after the battle in London. So let me know if you want that, if not, I'm probably still going to write it anyways. **


End file.
